No existe cielo sin nuves
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Tsuna pierde a sus dos padres y Reborn decide adoptarlo, pero para hacerlo se fueron a Italia; donde Tsuna soporto mucho sufrimiento sobreviviendo por sus propios medios dos años. Cuando llega de regreso ya no es la misma persona indefensa, sino todo lo contrario; podrá controlarce con una persona muy especial? Que pasara cuando el erizo y el leon se unan como las nuves y el cielo?
1. Namimori estoy devuelta

**Notas: **Holaaa mis amados lectores! Bue, este fic se me ocurrió de la reverenda nada x3 Solo que me gusta la pareja que hacen Tsu y Kyo :33 Ya no tengo nada que decirles, asíque lean mis amores –Se retuerce como gusano-

**Advertencias: **Yaoi hombre x hombre y supongo que varias cosas más…

**Parejas: **KyoxTsu – RebxLam – TakxGok - ByaxMuk

Un pelinegro de unos 33 años, de ojos afilados y negros casi imposibles de distinguir por el sombrero negro que llevaba tapando estos mismos, de porte elegante con su traje ceñido a su cuerpo y bastante alto se dirigió al cuartote su hijo adoptivo para el desayuno.

-…Tsu-kun el desayuno esta listo, baja rápido o vas a llegar tarde… -Nadie contesto. El hombre chasqueo la lengua y abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con unos cabellos castaños asomándose por las sabanas de la cama- Tsunayoshi levántate o te saco a volar de una patada al colegio! –Coloco sus manos en el borde del colchón dándolo vuelta y despertando al castaño de una.

-Reborn, acabamos de volver de Italia es posible que ya te pongas a romper los huevos! –Su tono era cortante no se savia si por el sueño o por el mal humor que le había traído el ex-tutor de Tsunayoshi.

-Anda a cambiarte no queres llegar tarde el primer día denuevo en Namimori –Sonrío divertido de lado- Y yo se de alguien que te estuvo esperando, y también puedo decir que vos también estas bastante nervioso de volverlo a ver… -Había escondido su sonrisa bajo la sombra del gorro negro con una franja anaranjada.

-Chasqueo su lengua con fuerza pero no reprimió una pequeña sonrisa- Tsk, el no save todo lo que cambie desde entonces, y tampoco save lo que se le espera…-Después de esa ¿charla? Echo a Reborn de su habitación…Por fin había llegado el día…Tsunayoshi había vuelto a Namimori.

Y como estuve? Ya se que Tsu no es así pero últimamente me gusta esta personalidad puesta en el aunque como deberán saber no creo que le dure mucho con Kyo ahí hehe.

Con Respecto a Reborn en próximos capítulos seguramente sabrán porque es la madre/padre de Tsuna pero hasta entonces quédense con la suprema duda muajaja :3

Eso si, si no tengo reviews (Al menos uno mala ondas) no lo sigo perdón pero no tendría el más puto sentido… Nos leemos luego xd


	2. Deamon save algo no devido?

**Notas: **Holaaa mis lectores! Primero graciaaas por el pequeño apoyó :D Ahora un pequeño dato que descubrí en un libro, sabían que los dragones tenían de siete a nueve cavidades en el corazón? Yo no ._. Ahora los dejo leer :3

**Advertencias: **Yaoi si no saben que significa búsquenlo, y si no les gusta no lo lean. También quizá alguna que otra boludez más…

Un hermoso Cadillac negro se poso en la calle de enfrente al Colegio Namimori de Japón y de el salio un lindísimo castaño, de ojos avellana con el uniforme de la escuela mencionada, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a el edificio un pelinegro le hablo interrumpiendo varios de sus pensamientos.

-No seas muy rudo con el Tsuna, no te ha visto desde hace 3 años- El pelinegro intentaba domar a la ¿bestia? Si es que lo podemos mencionar así.

-Le envíe cartas…-El castaño dedicaba su mirada a la nada, mejor dicho eso parecía por que sus ojos miraban fijos a la ventana este, en otras palabras a la del comité disciplinario.

-¿Y vos que pensas de las cartas?- Ahora Reborn esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa sabiendo que iba a contestar Tsuna.

Tsu fruncía el seño pero suspiro y luego contesto: -Pienso que son letras vacías escritas con intención de mezclar los pensamientos de las personas-

-Muy bien- Su sonrisa ahora era de diversión y sin perder mas el tiempo acelero el auto desapareciendo.

Tsunayoshi no sabía si las palabras escritas en las cartas eran ciertas pero algunas como los pequeños _"te extraño" _o los apasionados _"te amo Tsunayoshi, no puedo vivir sin ti"_ seguían rondando en su mente y por eso había vuelto, no lo había echo por sus pasadas amistades ni por algún pedido precario de sus guardianes o Reborn, sino que por las palabras que había escrito el azabache en sus cartas, esas palabras que iba a comprobar si eran ciertas preguntándoselas a la cara por más pendejo que se sintiera diciéndolas.

Y así entro a Nami-chuu, para luego entrar a la sala del director -Hace cuanto que no nos vemos Tsunayoshi, pensé que habías muerto como…tu…tío…- Esas palabras le costaron, el había amado a Giotto, y cuando se entero del accidente se quiso matar, literalmente casi se había arruinado su vida yéndose para el lado de las drogas solo para ver el mundo tan feliz como antes lo hacia.

-Yo me recupere del accidente Deamon, no como tu. Ahora dame a alguien que me enseñe las boludeses de esta escuela para niños- Ambos rostros estaban serios, el accidente no era algo para hablar a lengua suelta en una institución o lo que fuese.

-Bien, bien como digas Sawada esta es tu clase- Le tendió un papel escrito en tinta azul y coloco una sonrisa socarrona ya que sabía varias cosas que Reborn le había contado- Y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde para ver al azabache, el carnívoro te estuvo esperando ansioso-

Al escuchar ese apodo con esas palabras a Tsuna le temblaron las piernas mierda, podía ser posible que enserio Deamon siempre tuviera que dar en un punto débil del castaño.

Como se habrán dado cuenta puse un poquito de Deamon x Giotto, no se porque pero me dan curiosidad esos dos juntos.

Con respecto a Namimori de Japón, es que hay otra en Italia luego sabrán porque…

Kyo se esta por encontrar con Tsu, YAAAY! :D

Quiero reviews o sino no ahí próximo capítulo Dx


	3. Pequeño Encuentro

**Notas: **Holaaa mis amados humanos! –Se retuerce como gusano- Que dicen ya es hora que se encuentren o… ¿Lo dejo para el próximo capitulo? Nah, ya veremos si se da la oportunidad hehe **Kyo: **Déjate de joder y trabaja herbívora que Tsunayoshi no se hace solo! ;w; Ok los dejo leer en paz…

Tsuna abrió la puerta del salón, miro a sus ahora compañeros de curso, no habían cambiado casi nada, sus guardianes lo miraban atónitos ahora que recordaba nunca les aviso que volvería, bueno solo a Kyoya le había avisado. El profesor seguía siendo el mismo y esbozo una sonrisa arrogante al ver su cara de idiota seguro que lo era, pero luego frunció el seño.

–Que tanto miran, ¿tengo monos en la cara o que? Ya me conocen así que no me voy a presentar –Se sentó en el único asiento libre bajo la mirada de todo el curso mientras que se escuchaban murmullos como, "_¿Enserio el es el Dame-Tsuna?" _ y para los que no lo conocían solo podría esperar un _"Es lindísimo pero su carácter apesta"._

-Bu…Bueno, todos conocen al Da…digo a Tsuna ahora, sigamos con la clase…- La clase siguió entre murmullos, miradas tontas, y un castaño que encontró algo entretenido en la nada hasta que toco el timbre y fue rodeado por sus amigos anteriores.

-¡Décimo, jamás nos mencionaste tu llegada a Japón!– Como siempre el peliplata fue el primero en hablarle, mas bien de gritarle.

-Bueno Hayato, que tampoco fue para tanto. Tsuna debe tener sus razones para volver, ¿no es cierto?- Tsunayoshi asintió.

-Tengo mis razones y ahora mismo voy a comprobarlas, díganles a los profesores que me llamo Hibari Kyoya y que no metan sus asquerosas narices mientras- Se aparto de ellos a los empujones que se quedaron muy pensativos con respecto al "nuevo" Tsuna, y que valla a ver a Hibari era lo más raro. El castaño se dirigió casi dando zancadas a la oficina del comité disciplinario, pero algo sucedió en la entrada que lo hizo frenar. Si, terror, terror a que pasaría una vez que cruzara esa puerta, respiro hondo y toco la puerta.

-Hibari atendía unos papeles cuando escucho los golpecitos que reconoció al instante, al igual que la silueta del castaño al otro lado, al instante sonrío con superioridad al ver que Tsuna había aguantado menos de cinco minutos de no verlo estando en Japón –Pasa Tsunayoshi- Se levanto de su escritorio y vio como un tímido castaño pasaba a su sala -¿Qué paso con el Tsuna que escuche putear hace unos minutos?- No se veía enojado, mas bien divertido.

Era verdad, hoy a la mañana le había dicho a Reborn que no le sería tan fácil al azabache pero ahora todo se le iba a la mierda, Hibari…maldito y sensual Hibari pero se las iba a pagar –Se quedo por mas- Kyoya lo rodeo entre sus brazos y lo beso como nunca antes lo había echo con cualquier persona, lamió los labios del castaño quien jadeo un poco dándole una entrada a la lengua del carnívoro que se dedicaba lo mejor que podía a comerse a su presa apresándolo contra una pared cercana, acercándose tanto que la erección de Hibari se rozo con el miembro del otro. Kyoya frotaba su miembro con el de Tsuna, sus suspiros eran varios, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y su calor era mutuo pero el castaño se detuvo –Basta por hoy Kyoyasito, y arréglate el problemita de abajo porque acá viene Kusakabe.

El hombre mencionado entro y para suerte de los tres no había visto nada, Tsuna se retiro y Hibari se fue al baño antes de que su subordinado note cierto problema en su parte baja, pero la verdad era…¡¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?!

Si, les cague la parte con Kusakabe pero todo el mundo save que no se va a quedar así, bueno no se va a quedar así si es que me ponen los suficientes reviews :D

¿Cómo carajo hizo Tsu para no ponerse duro? No tengo la más puta idea, imaginen tener un Kyo así de sexy en esa situación °¬°

Gracias por los reviews del segundo capitulo, si no fuera por ustedes no lo sigo lo saben mis terrícolas preferidos (/owo)/


	4. Mañanas Nubladas

**Notas: **Muajajajaja, volví hermochos terrícolas y con hard, hard para todos! Vieron yo debería ser la presidenta de mis cuatrocientos planetas donde habita mi especie, yo les daría hard gratis hehe. Y adivinen que canción más sensual me acompaña…Si una pegajosa, _"__Harder__, __Better__, __Faster__, __Stronger__" _ Me fascina el APH de Hetalia para esta canción, ahora los dejo leer…

Después de llegar a su casa, soportar el matutino entrenamiento de Reborn y reírse de la cara con la que había dejado a Kyo ese día, por fin Tsuna se durmió para al otro día emprender otros planes ya que no logro sacarle las palabras exactas a su carnívoro, lo haría al día siguiente. Reborn lo dejo con un mal humor terrible, el día anterior Lambo el crío de ahora unos ocho o diez años lo había dejado con abstención sexual y lo tierno del niño no satisface para siempre, bue a fin de cuentas se lo tendría que bancar Tsunayoshi. Se despidió de su padrastro, dirigiéndose a su salón pero un tarado lo detuvo en la puerta de este.

-Eh Dame, ya que desapareciste de la clase de arte ayer el profesor me mando a hacer el retrato con vos, así que ni se te ocurra hacerte el pe…- Su aparente compañero a pesar de medir como diez centímetros más que el castaño no vio gracias a la velocidad inhumana, la patada que le mando Tsu a su abdomen y en cuestión de milésimos estaba en el suelo inmóvil.

-¿A quien carajos crees que le insultas? Tsk, idiotas- Con el paso de estos tres años Tsuna había aprendido a hacer que lo respetasen y no estaba acostumbrado a boludos como los de una secundaria o preparatoria.

Ahora habían cosas malas y buenas, las buenas eran que no tendría que hacer el trabajo con ese tipo por razones obvias y que lo habían mandado con Kyoya por tener que ocuparse de estos escándalos. Las malas, lo habían mandado con Hibari Kyoya amante de Namimori antes que de el, o eso era lo que pensaba. En estos momentos Tsuna tocaba todo lo que le parecía interesante jarrones, cerámicas, pinturas, muebles de terciopelo,…Kyoya al ocurrírsele esto sonrió y se acercó gatuno a donde se encontraba el azabache frotándose la sien y preguntándose como se enamoro de este tipo.

- ¿Kyo-kun, quieres jugar?- El castaño se había posado sobre su hombro, su respiración calida hizo que Hibari se estremeciera y las palabras salidas de Tsunayoshi chocando contra el lóbulo de su oreja provocaron que un leve suspiro saliera entre sus labios pero eso cambio por una sonrisa.

Hibari dio vuelta su silla giratoria donde pudo comprobar la lujuria rodeando el rostro del castaño, se entre lamió los labios –Eres un provocador Tsunayoshi- Le hizo señas para que se sentara sobre el.

Tsuna sonrió divertido, de la silla habían pasado a un sillón y el castaño se había puesto encima del prefecto saboreando esos labios que jamás se cansaría de probar –Vos podes sacar lo peor de mi-

La sonrisa picara no se fue de su rostro hasta que se remplazo por la de placer al sentir las mordidas que se le proporcionaban pero escucho a Kyoya susurrar algo mientras se ocupaba de quitar la ropa que estaba de mas entre ellos –Y nunca me queje de aquello- Las ropas volaron y Hibari mordía, lamia y besaba todo lo que veía, iba marcando caminos de saliva y marcas rojillas por el cuello abdomen y glúteos de Tsuna hasta que su lengua se posiciono en la entrada del castaño lubricándola, sacándole varios quejidos que se transformaron en peticiones.

-Ahh…Kyo…mhn Kyoya dímelo- Al principio el azabache no comprendía –La…ah carta…- Ahí lo comprendió y en esos momentos le causo gracia, pero antes de decirle cualquier cosa la lengua de Kyoya toco un punto sensible de la entrada del castaño, que arqueo la espalda liberando un gemido que por un momento creyeron que toda la escuela lo escucho pero Hibari sonrió.

-Ahí- Susurro, se acerco y una ves que tan solo se encontraba a milímetros de unir sus labios con los de Tsuna, lo miro y dijo con la voz mas sensual imaginable –Te amo, Tsunayoshi Sawada- lo beso lentamente, calculando todo, fue como un baile en el que sus lenguas bailaban al compás de la lujuria. Tsuna distraído en el beso no se dio cuenta en la posición estratégica de Hibari quien aprovechó el beso para introducirse dentro del castaño y empezar el vaivén que lograría que ellos tocaran el cielo aun en un día nublado.

Bueno mis humanoides y ¿que tal? Se que no soy muy buena pero es lo que me sale por ahora…

Si es el fin de la historia o no depende de sus gustos, si no lo es mándenme reviews así lo sigo, si, si es el final fue un placer escribirles u_u


	5. Tsu olvida comentar algo

**Notas: **Mis fantásticos y sensuales humanos, aquí viene la awesome de yo! Ok, no pero…Se me fuee Internet, vuelve a miii! –corre desesperada- **Internet: **Su puta madre va a volver ahí. Ok mis amores me siento idiota, les dije que les iba a explicar porque había otra Namimori ¿y yo quiero dar por terminada la historia? ¡¿Qué cojones?! Pero gracias a los que me apoyaron igual, Arien vos venís apoyándome desde el principio, creo, y te dije que eran tres las personas, no solo Kyo, en los proximos capitulos te muestro quienes, el porque no se en este o en otro y lo de Namimmori en Italia! Lean fanfictioners porque acá esta el capitulo cinco!

Unos cinco días habían pasado y Reborn volvió de humor, por lo cual volvió su bipolaridad de padre/madre pero al menos no quería matar a Tsuna en el entrenamiento por su _"estrés sexual"_. En estos momentos era el mediodía, se encontraba en su casa leyendo la correspondencia cuando una carta cerrada con un sello rojo aparece por su vista, la cual al verla se frunció, el castaño salía en veinte minutos llegaría. Así fue como se subió al Cadillac a sacarle chispa al cemento mejor dicho, a buscar a Tsu.

Tsuna ahora siempre se encontraba seguido con Hibari, esto fue percibido por sus guardianes que agradezcan que no veían todas las veces que se besaban o tenían sexo porque podrían acostumbrarse a la nueva personalidad de Tsu, pero al azabache no se habían acostumbrado en esos diecisiete años y no pensaban hacerlo ahora.

Hibari vio el auto en el que venia el castaño todos los días con un señor alto y vestido de traje delante de este, como…si esperara a alguien, se preguntaba si por la ropa elegante, era chofer –Tsunayoshi, ¿vos tenes chofer?- El mencionado casi escupe el café, de donde carajos saco esa idea. Bueno, la verdad no importaba, lo que importaba era esa aura de celos alrededor del azabache, sonrió.

-No todos los días me ponen a un Hibarin celoso- Se acerco a Kyoya que lo veía fastidiado por el comentario y se poso en sus hombros.

-Solo me preguntaba quien es ese tipo de ahí que te trae todos los días- Señalo por el vidrio y al ver a Reborn Tsu soltó una risita pero, ¿Por qué no jugar un poco más con los celos de Kyoya?

-Ah, hablas de _**él**_- Resalto la palabra con entusiasmo, cosa que hizo gruñir al prefecto.

-Si hablo de **el** ahora ¿me decís quien se cree para que te entusiasmes tanto?- Tsuna no aguanto mas y se largo a reír.

-El es mi padrastro, Reborn. No seas idiota ¿Como vas a tener celos de el?- Kyo abrió los ojos no podía creer que era el, aparte el castaño había dicho ¿padrastro? "Lo compadezco" pensó –¿Pero que mierda hace acá?- Justo cuando dijo eso el pelinegro miro fijo a la ventana del comité y alzo la carta de esta mañana con la esperanza de que la pudiera identificar, pero claro que lo hizo y cuando esto sucedió se tenso –Nos vemos Kyoya, tengo cosas que hacer- El castaño salió como rayo disparado de la habitación y Kyo pensaba que era tan importante que ni beso se acordó de darle al irse.

Reborn vio a Tsunayoshi corriendo hasta el auto, se acerco a el y el pelinegro hablo –Se transfiere al Namimori de acá, viene mañana a las diez de la mañana, te quiere en el aeropuerto y obviamente que vas a ir a recibirlo a esa hora ¡Felicidades no vas al colegio pero lo ves a _él_!- Tsuna trago seco, esto estaba por ponerse mal para el castaño y peor para el azabache, y a Reborn tampoco le gustaba la idea.

¿Muajajajaja? Quería ponerles el nombre de este X personaje, pero mis instintos de _"Deja que se pudran sus entrañas pensando quien es" _gano hehe…

Y por si se preguntan quienes son esas _"tres personas"_ de las que hable…Si, Kyo no es el único calmante de este crío, sino que hay solo tres personas capases de domarlo a su propio gusto y la tercera aparece en el ¡Próximo capitulo!

Me doy cuenta de dos cosas, en el fic anterior puse _"rojillos"_ o sea ¿¡Qué pedo?! xDDD

Y que cada vez que corrijo Hibari en este Word me aparece Hílari, ¿Qué dicen, le cambio el nombre? **Kyo: **Me cambias el nombre y te muerdo hasta la muerte, herbívora pendeja… Ok

Pongan muchos reviews, porque…porque o sino no lo sigo y Tsu se queda con la persona X del siguiente capitulo, y no con Kyo :D


	6. Quienes dominan a Tsuna?

**Notas: **Holaaa humanos amorosamente pervertidos! Si, si, si, hoy se revela el personaje X y parece que Kyo esta mas molesto que otras veces ;D Ahora, utimamente me siento medio mal físicamente así que perdón si tardo un poquito con estos fics, igual mentalmente estoy perfecta así que ánimos gente a leer!

Tsuna miro su reloj de muñeca –Cinco minutos para las diez- Reborn jugaba con Lambo que llevaba atada al cuello una correa para cuando el sádico lo llevaba a _"pasear"_, mientras que Tsunayoshi solo se mordía el labio inferior viendo por una ventana los aviones del aeropuerto bajar y despegar.

-Tsunita seguís con la misma actitud de siempre- Tsu reconocería esa voz grave en cualquier lugar, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, alto, de cabellos negros y ojos carmín, con su impetuosa personalidad, el castaño fue corriendo a sus brazos, quizá le llegue a causar algún problema pero con todo y eso Tsuna lo quería.

-Te tardaste idiota- Tsunayoshi lo abrazaba y el otro correspondía básicamente entre ambos se iban spoliando pero eso no les importaba mucho.

A Reborn le iba creciendo el aura maternal, sino fuera por Lambo ya lo hubiera matado pero se limito a rozar con una bala la mejilla del recién llegado donde empezó a escurrirse un poco de sangre del mismo color que sus ojos –Podrían ser mas reservados, Xanxus- El mencionado frunció el seño.

Mira quien habla escoria, estas con un enano de diez con una correa en un aeropuerto publico- Tsuna sonrió y Reborn fue el que frunció el seño ahora, se debió haber dado cuenta de que todos los presentes saben jugar ese juego de guerra fría con el hace varios años, después de todo el fue el tutor de ambos pero solo se limito a jalar de la correa sonrojando a Lambo. No iba a seguir sus juegos suficiente tenia con que se iba a quedar en su casa.

Kyoya estaba de mal humor, el castaño falto, el día anterior lo dejo plantado y hace más de veinticuatro horas que no había probado esos labios, sus compañeros no sabían donde se metió, sus guardianes menos, no le quedo otra iba a visitarlo a su casa. Esa misma tarde se pego una ducha, se puso ropa informal y se dirigió a la casa del castaño en la que toco el timbre.

Xanxus recién salía de la ducha ya que el viaje fue largo se durmió una siesta y se baño pero cuando salió tocaron el timbre, se puso su ropa interior, un par de pantalones y semidesnudo se fue a abrir la puerta con la toalla entre los hombros -¿Qué clase de escoria toca la puerta en las horas de la siesta?- Abrió y se encontró al azabache que al verlo se puso de peor humor todavía -¿Qué queres pendejo?- Ok, sino fuera la casa del castaño mandaría todo a la mierda y ahorcaba al de ojos carmín.

-¿Esta Tsunayoshi?- Sinceramente había una gran tensión entre ambos pero a fin de cuentas el moreno llamo a Tsuna que ante su llamado bajo a los cohetes y aunque vio a Kyo dejo que Xanxus lo envolviera en brazos, estaba siendo demasiado por un día para el prefecto como para ver eso.

-Ah claro, Xanxus el es Kyoya un compañero del colegio, Kyoya el es Xanxus- Ok, acaso había escuchado bien o lo estaban jodiendo ¿¡Compañero?! Compañero sus pelotas el era su jodido como se diría…mh…¿Amante? Arghh ya ni el sabía, pero para colmo Xanxus se dio cuenta de su enojo y como estaban adentro sentados puso a Tsu sentado entre sus piernas con una sonrisa desafiando claramente a Kyoya como diciendo _"Si lo queres jodete, ya es mío y si te através búscalo"_ ese tipo iba a ver agarro a Tsuna atrayéndolo hacía si mismo y lo coloco sentado arriba de el del lado contrario al de ojos carmín que lo miro con cara divertida después de todo eran dos personas capaces de domar al castaño pero este era terreno donde ni Hibari, ni Xanxus podían tocar porque la que tenia poder absoluto sobre el castaño, al menos en su modo padre era Reborn y este estaba atrás de Kyo con la peor mirada imaginable.

-¿¡Porqué mierdas estas tocando a _mi_ adorado Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya?!- Tsuna y Kyo tragaron seco esto se iba a poner muy, MUY, feo.

Si, el personaje X era Xanxus, no es que sean pareja es una especie de amor fraternal pero jamás amantes verdaderos, tranquilos, es todo para enojar a Kyo un poquitito (?

Reborn lo va a hacer bolsa n_nUU

Muajajaja hombres en cuero °¬° …Ejem… Digo…Gracias por su apoyo xDD

Reviews o no lo sigo, saven que es cierto owó


	7. El Hibari trae algo entre manos

**Notas: **Hola mis amados humanitos pachorras! Miyu les habla desde una cueva majestuosa acá en el inframundo donde Reborn me acompaña para castigar a Kyo (/ouo)/ Ya se que tarde un poco más de tiempo que las otras veces pero dale amados míos que al menos no tardo un mes, ¿no? Ahora pueden leer de las mierdas que hago pacíficamente.

Era 10 de febrero y si algo había aprendido Kyoya a duras penas era que no te podías meter con Tsu cuando estaba el sádico presente, si es que no me entendieron…a Kyo le seguían doliendo las costillas y la quijada después de tres días, pero por el amor a dios casi era San Valentín, tenía que tener sexo como mínimo así que el prefecto comenzó a pensar. Esa misma tarde se le presento a Tsuna con una pregunta.

-¿Chocolate o vainilla?- Fue una pregunta simple pero el castaño se veía confundido.

-Supongo que obviamente chocolate, pero para que…- Tsunayoshi no pudo terminar la frase porque el azabache se había ido como si el diablo lo poseyera.

-¿Qué esta tramando ese imbecil ahora?- Si, para "deleite" del prefecto Xanxus, el mejor amigo de Tsuna, admiración de todos los idiotas o alumnos del colegio y el dolor de culo consecutivo de Kyoya se había trasladado a Japón por al menos un año y no pensaba separarse de Tsunayoshi.

-…No lo se, pero creo que no puede ser tan malo. Tiene chocolate!-

Los días pasaron y Kyo le siguió preguntando a Tsu, el once fue:_"¿Frutillas o cerezas?" _El doce: _"¿Cama o bañadera?" _y para terminar ahora trece de febrero venia a decirle:

-Mañana, después del colegio en el lago oeste, al lado del puente en el parque central, cámbiate y veni-

Esto picaba la curiosidad de Tsuna así que asintió, ¿Qué tendría entre manos el pelinegro? No lo sabía pero quería averiguarlo.

Lo se, lo se, muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo en este momento como mencione estoy en la majestuosa cueva del inframundo y Reborn no tiene mucho Wi-fi

Con respecto al próximo capitulo creo que lo voy a llegar a hacer mañana o pasado si es que me mandan reviews ¬_¬

Y creo que esta demás decir que pasara, aunque con la pregunta de _"¿Cama o bañadera?"_ se dieron más que cuenta hehe


	8. Día de San Valentín

**Notas: **

Después de escapar de los gritos exagerados de su padrastro y lograr huir de el, Tsuna se dirigía al lugar de encuentro ya con ropas nuevas y medio emm…Extravagantes. El azabache estaba esperándolo posado sobre un auto al lado del lago que reflejaba el sol ocultándose por el oeste con sus rayos anaranjados, rojos y amarillos pintando las pocas nubes y habría que agradecer que estaba mirando el agua porque o sino ya estaría babeando por su herbívoro.

-Llegas más tarde de lo que pensé, Tsunayoshi- Su rostro no mostraba enojo y el tono serio no estaba, se podría decir que Kyoya simplemente estaba esperándolo con su mejor mascara de poker ocultando la gula.

El castaño río, sabía que había de estar hace un rato ahí y tarde es mejor que nunca pensó. Aparte le daba gracia pensar que Hibari pensaba, probablemente, si había pasado _"tiempo de calidad"_ con algún otro –Bueno, bueno Hibarin no se me enoje que esta hermosura no se arregla en tan poco tiempo- Tsuna había puesto pose de superado mirando sus uñas y la sonrisa se poso en ambos rostros.

-Muy gracioso Tsunayoshito, entra al auto- Kyoya le abrió la puerta del auto por la cual Tsuna entro divertido, Hibari la cerró y se dirigió a su puerta entrando por esta, quizá el Cadillac del castaño estaba bueno pero este Alfa Romeo era genial.

-Ahora, ¿Me decís a donde vamos?-

-A un lugar que yo conozco muy bien- El auto siguió hasta una mansión majestuosa, con muchas ventanas y rodeada de cuidados jardines. –Es mi casa, ¿Te gusta?- A Kyo le saco una sonrisa la cara de su pareja, estaba atónito y le prestaba mucha atención a las rosas blancas.

Entraron a la mansión y unos cuantos, bueno, muchos sirvientes los esperaban en la puerta. Uno se le acercó a Hibari susurrándole algo al oído y este asintió –Por acá- Eso fue lo único que se le escucho decir en todo el camino mientras los dirigía hacia ¿Algún lado? Entraron a una habitación iluminada a la perfección o mejor dicho para el _ambiente,_ no había servidumbre solo el y Kyoya pero por alguna que otra razón, Tsuna se empezaba a sentir más…acalorado.

-¿Tienes calor castaño?- Tsuna noto el tono de burla y frunció el seño, estaba más que claro que el Hibari era el culpable pero ¿Qué era esa sensación de ansias? No importaba, ahora solo se le ocurrían mil y un maneras _agradables_ de terminar su día, pero para colmo, el azabache lo incitaba sobre la cama poniendo una mano haciéndole una seña para que se sentara sobre el que ya se había recostado sin su camiseta en v, y hasta ahí, _"a la mierda mi orgullo, la famiglia y la mafia, yo me acuesto con este hombre hoy"_ eso era lo único que se le cruzo por la mente antes de sacarse buso y remera gateando sobre la cama con mejillas sonrojadas por el calor hacía el prefecto con la cremallera baja de esos pantalones negros que tan bien le quedaban ceñidos a esas delicadas caderas.

-Más del que te imaginas- Se sentó sobre las caderas del mayor en una pose bastante excitante, cadera con cadera, erección con erección y sus bocas a centímetros que cubridos por lujuria sus labios parecían más malvados y abrasadores que el mismo fruto prohibido, pero al mismo tiempo más apetecibles. Tsuna se lamió los labios, la gula por Kyoya lo poseía y no pensaba parar un segundo con tal de conseguir el objetivo; Quería que el azabache sea suyo, todo suyo.

Si ya se, hubiera escrito el lemmon pero me desmaye al imaginarme a Kyoya sin remera con su sonrisa arrogante y la mirada de excitación °¬°

Alguien se imagina si ¿Reborn se entera? Muajajaja, no se, no se sería muy épica la cara de Tsu y Kyo.

¿Dónde se fue el Tsuna con su ego? De viaje a Kanto con el afrodisíaco de el cuarto hehehe


	9. Que paso ayer?

**Notas: **Holaaaa, los vuelvo a ver o a escribirles mis amados! Me la pase de acá para allá, los deje sin ver lemmon e hice un fic de Harry Popotter para distraerme, hehe me encanta llamarlo así. Perooooo…acá esta su recompensa por bancar mis pequeños caprichos hehe sin más preámbulos un capitulo extra a sus servicios.

Un rayo de luz hizo que Tsuna despertara, abrió un ojo y con lo poco que veía se dio cuenta de que no era su cuarto esto lo exalto abriendo los dos ojos dando un respingo en la cama ajena, miro a un costado donde un Hibari dormía placidamente, se miro y no tenía ropa por lo cual ahogo un grito y trato recordar que mierda había hecho el día anterior. La memoria de la otra noche con el afrodisíaco no tardo en llegarle al igual que el dolor en el trasero, decidió darse un baño para calmarse y luego irse antes de que Kyoya despertara pero cuando intento moverse alguien lo agarro.

-¿A donde crees que vas herbívoro?- Hibari le había agarrado la cintura pero seguía acostado.

-Me voy a bañar e irme muy, muy lejos si es que tengo suerte-

-No vas a llegar a ningún lado así- Tsunayoshi entendió el doble sentido y se soltó del agarre.

-¿A si?- Hibari asintió pero Tsuna no le hizo caso, se intento parar y cayó de nuevo en la cama –Te odio- Kyoya río por lo bajo aforrándose a los hombros ajenos y como si fuera un suspiro murmuro gatunamente en su oreja.

-Yo también te quiero-

Si les gusto ya saben que tienen que comentar hehehe

Con respecto a este extra, quería que sea tierno, algo divertido y cortito porque bueno es extra después de todo :3


	10. Siguen en casa?

**Notas:** Holaaaa amores míos! Siip, me cambie el nombre, les gusta? Ok, tengo que admitir me zarpe un poquito con el tiempo de espera pero…vale la pena? **Kyo: **Nah, Miyu no te das cuenta que nadie te quiere? **N/A:**Lo sospechaba pero no tenes que ser tan directo ¬¬ (Con el tiempo logre que no me llamara herbívora) ¿¡Qué paso amorosos?!, no les funciona el teclado que no comentan xDD

Tsuna había pasado todo el día en lo de Kyoya sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y que un Reborn con León convertido en látigo estaba hace más de medio día esperando a que el castaño entrara, se quedo una noche más aunque al otro día abría clases el azabache lo había convencido. Ahora Tsu se estaba cambiando con una camisa que le presto el Hibari la cual le llegaba tan solo a los muslos para dormir más cómodo, mientras el anfitrión miraba la ventana hasta que Tsunayoshi comenzó a desvestirse, claro esta que su lujuria es más grande que la luna llena asomándose por la ventana.

El castaño pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como Hibari se acercaba –Puedo vestirme solo, si es eso lo que te propones- Sus palabras fueron escuchadas pero al mismo tiempo no opuso resistencia para que le sacara nada, dejando que Kyoya le desabrochara la camiseta que había usado el otro día fijándose en las marcas que ocupaban la tercia piel de Tsunayoshi y esbozando una sonrisa pícara a lo que el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse desviando la mirada.

Kyo estaba que se relamía los labios para probarlo de nuevo. La camiseta semi desabrochada, el tono carmesí que resaltaban sus mejillas y la luna llena que iluminaba lo suficiente el rostro del castaño eran demasiado para su cordura así que, se acercó besando con frenesí esos labios rosados que significaban el mejor postre antes de dormir.

Tsuna ya estaba recostado sobre la cama y Hibari sobre el acomodando su rodilla entre las piernas del castaño sacándole un jadeo, sus bocas jugueteaban al igual que sus lenguas, unas con otras sabiendo el recorrido que les esperaría, no hacían falta palabras sino carisias a las sombras de la noche y protegidos entre sabanas.

Cadera con cadera, la ropa estaba de más y los cuerpos ya comenzaban a sentir calor en la habitación por lo que optaron por desaparecer las molestias asiendo que la ropa volara por doquier arrancada por manos delicadas y dientes resistentes. Kyoya recorría el cuerpo del herbívoro, SU herbívoro, con sus manos y lengua aplicando con maestría movimientos repartidos a los largo del cuerpo, algo duro había debajo y sonrió al descubrirlo –Que mal Tsunita, y yo que pensé que tenías autocontrol- Hibari jadeaba pero se permitió negar divertido, su mano paso rozando los boxers de Tsuna que era lo único de ropa que quedaba entre ellos y este recibió un suspiro a cambió.

-Ca..Cállate…hace lo que tenes que hacer- Kyoya no había borrado la sonrisa arrogante, lo estaba masturbando pero no lo dejo venirse tapando el orificio central por lo que Tsuna gruño de placer mezclado con dolor por la "sobrecarga" que exigía salir en su parte baja. Hibari se limito a ir al lóbulo de Tsunayoshi susurrando ronco y sensual.

-Todavía no- Río satisfecho al ver la cara de Tsunayoshi.

-En..Entonces cuando…mierda- Kyo mordía su clavícula sacando espesos y múltiples gemidos.

-Ya vas a ver- El tono socarrón y galante estremeció a Tsuna. El azabache posiciono bien al castaño con las piernas ajenas alrededor de su cintura, el miembro de Kyoya estaba posado en la entrada del castaño y de una sola estoncada se instalo en el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi quien estremeció arqueando la espalda y viniéndose sobre el abdomen del mayor mientras los gemidos del orgasmo deleitaban a Hibari y resonaban en la sala.

-Si queres jugar Kyoya, vamos a jugar- El hombre de fedora sonreía cínicamente tras el ventanal observando a los dos chicos sobre los brazos de Morfeo ¿Qué estaría planeando?

Chan, chan, chan! Si, si, y más si. Esto se esta por poner súper IN-TE-RES-TING!

¿Qué tendrá planeado?

…Muchas cosas…

¿Se le va a poner pesado a Kyo?

Seguro que si

¿Recibiré reviews?

**Kyo:** No lo creo **N/A:** Cállate vos ¬¬

Aparte quiero muchos reviews o no lo sigo, ya lo saben :I


End file.
